Let's Pkémon!
by Cuma
Summary: Pequeñas historias de por qué Haikyuu y Pokémon Go! son una buena combinación. -YAOI-
1. Nekoma: KuroKen 1

-¡Kenma apresúrate!

Kuroo estaba parado a unos metros del rubio con el celular en la mano, listo para continuar su caminata mientras él caminaba a paso lento ya cansado, detestando el momento en que sugirió a su amigo descargar esa aplicación.

-Kenma, debo tener a mi Pikachu y no lo lograré con esa actitud tuya. - Le reprochó cuando llegó con dificultad a su lado.

No tenía ni un día que Kuroo había instalado Pokémon Go en su celular, Tora le había dicho la forma de sacar a Pikachu como starter oculto y ahora caminaban alrededor de la cuadra a las 10 de la noche. 10 de la noche. Caminar.

Los rumores decían que simplemente tenías que esperar 20 0 30 minutos, no que debías caminar, menos aún correr como pretendía Kuroo. Habían tenido entrenamiento en la mañana, su cuota de actividad física diaria estaba completamente cubierta. Pero no, su amigo, alegando a sus años de amistad, le hizo salir de casa en pijama, para recorrer las calles vacías del vecindario en espera de la aparición de Pikachu.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante? – Dijo sacando también su celular. - Sólo escoge a uno de los primeros tres y empieza.

\- ¿Me estas preguntando realmente por qué es tan importante? - Kuroo lo miró ofendido y Kenma sabía la razón.

Cuando eran niños, la primera vez que vieron la serie en la tv, Kuroo siempre deseó un Pikachu, más allá de su obsesión infantil –de cualquier niño que haya visto la caricatura- quería ser un maestro Pokémon hábil y fuerte, para eso necesitaba un Pokémon apto, ese pequeño ratón eléctrico era pequeño y poderoso, además era adorable y tenía cierto carisma.

Alguna vez después de que Kenma se pintara el cabello el pelinegro le dijo "ahora sí eres pequeño, fuerte y amarillo", sabía a qué se refería.

Pero el amor por Kuroo hacia ese Pokémon no se debía a su similitud con Kenma, aunque más de una vez se lo sugirió.

Kenma suspiró.

-Vale, lo siento. - Dijo activando su celular y viendo a su Charmander, que era su Pokémon inicial.

A él la aplicación no le había parecido tan divertida, a pesar de que la descargó en cuanto estuvo disponible y fue el primero del club en tenerla, se decepcionó al ver que tenía que, de hecho, hacer actividad física para avanzar de nivel.

Tenía que incubar huevos de 10, 5 y 2 km. Es decir, tenía que caminar esa longitud para que sus huevos eclosionaran y tener los Pokémon más raros. Y eso no era lo peor, tenía una cantidad limitada de Pokebolas que solo podía aumentar si visitaba Pokeparadas ubicadas en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad.

Tenía entendido que sí, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo físico para logar avanzar en el juego, pero no a ese grado. Por lo tanto, a pesar de ser el primero en jugar, era el que menos puntos de experiencia tenía. Muy por debajo de Lev y ahora Kuroo amenazaba en superarlo en la primera oportunidad.

Por supuesto, a su mejor amigo le había encantado la idea.

Aunque al inicio se había mostrado reticente porque los videojuegos y esa clase de cosas no eran de su interés, y a pesar de que ya había abandonado su sueños de la infancia de ser Maestro Pokémon para convertirse en Maestro Volleyball (o algo así), en cuanto Kenma le explicó a detalle cómo subir de niveles –y por qué él no avanzaba-, su primera reacción fue descargar la app y tomar la mano de Kenma para correr como demonios y hacerlo subir de nivel, todo mientras convenientemente buscaba a su Pikachu.

-Está bien, sigamos. - Dijo Kuroo caminando a velocidad normal mientras con una mano sujetaba su celular donde aparecían y desaparecían los tres Pokémon inciales.

Kenma asintió y discretamente estiró su mano a la libre de Kuroo entrelazando sus dedos.

-Me alegra que hagamos esto juntos. - Dijo el más alto.

-A mí también. - Susurró Kenma.

Al final, además de cumplir sueños de la niñez, también se trataba de hacer las cosas que no solías hacer –como salir a caminar con tus amigos por horas al parque, como les había invitado Lev el siguiente sábado- y eso también estaba bien.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Nueva escribiendo en el fandom de Haikyuu ;_; siento que es como cuando llegas a una clase por primera vez y tienes que presentarte, tus gustos y porque elegiste esta carrera XD

Intenté que el resumen del fic no sonara fofo, espero hayan logrado superar esa prueba!

En finnnnnnnnnn, este fic serán historias cortas (con distintas parejas que adoro) porque estoy super obsesionada con Haikyuu justo ahora y coincidió con que me dio la fiebre de Pokémon Go con mis amigos, además me encantan todas esas cositas mágicas que están sucediendo gracias a este juego y pensé que los bebés de Haikyuu serían perfectos si tuvieran esta aplicación.

 **Advertencias:**

Quizá haya cosas que para fines del fic no sean exactamente a como suceden en la app (intento mantenerlo lo más realista posible, pero a veces no es lo suficiente dramático para un fic) y hay otras cosas que apenas estoy aprendiendo, también habrá referencias de la caricatura, que vi hace como muchisisisisisisisimos años, por lo que mi memoria puede estar jugándome bromas, **una disculpa si cometo errores por ahí.**

Gracias por leer!


	2. Karasuno: TsukkiYama 1

-¡WOAH! ¿De verdad tienes un Pikachu Hinata?- Gritó el pecoso al ver el celular de su amigo.

-¡Si! Noya dice que es un starter oculto, no lo sabía, instalé la aplicación una mañana y cuando llegué a la escuela ya estaba ahí.- Gritaba también con emoción.

Ambos conversaban ruidosamente sentados en el suelo del gimnasio, mientras esperaban al resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es lo interesante en una rata amarilla?-Kageyama decía una frase que sería típica del rubio amargado, así que ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Tú dices eso porque solo pudiste coger un Charmander…- Se burló Hinata.

-¿Qué tiene de malo un Charmander? –Tsukishima los miraba desde arriba con molestia.

-Tsukki tiene un Charmander como Pokémon inicial.- Explicó Yamaguchi. La razón era que un dragón era lo más parecido a un dinosaurio, por el momento.

-Y estoy orgulloso de él.- Gruñó el más alto.

-¿Qué hay de ti Yama?- El más pequeño intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Yo tengo un Bulbasaur.- Respondió sonriendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Te queda! Bulbasaur es un Pokémon adorable y protector ¡Como tú!

-¿Tú crees?- Ahora si se sentía un poco apenado.

Tsukishima lo miraba escéptico, por supuesto que Bulbasaur –es decir, Yamaguchi- era todo lo que Hinata decía, al menos de lo que recordaba de la serie de televisión, pero sabía que Yamaguchi era algo fan de Pikachu y que hubiera deseado tenerlo como inicial, simplemente al iniciar el juego no sabía que existían esos trucos y tuvo que resignarse con otro Pokémon. Y a la fecha, después de un par de semanas, no había encontrado un Pikachu para atraparlo y cumplir su sueño de tener uno.

-Bien chicos ¡A calentar!-Daichi había entrado al gimnasio junto con el resto del equipo.

Entrenaron como cualquier día, varios se entretuvieron platicando de sus avances en la aplicación, otros como Tsukishima no les tomaba importancia.

-Creo que nosotros seríamos colectores.- Le decía a mitad de la plática mientas caminaban a casa.- Porque ni a ti ni a mi nos interesa luchar en gimnasios y esas cosas.

Tsukishima caminaba en silencio mientras Yamaguchi hablaba animadamente.

-Quisiera tener un Pikachu también.- Sonrió.- Me gustaría tenerlos a todos pero Pikachu es especial.

El rubio se atrevió a mirarle discretamente. Sabía que Yamaguchi se sentía avergonzado por querer cumplir un capricho así y eso le hacía sentir algo mal por él.

Yamaguchi nunca pedía nada, nunca tenía caprichos que deseara cumplir. Yamaguchi era amable, buen amigo y siempre intentaba hacer feliz a los demás. Que no pudiera tener el Pokémon que quería, por muy infantil y ridículo que pudiera parecerle a cualquier otra persona, le parecía molesto.

Algo tan sencillo como eso y que no pudiera hacer algo por él, le hacía sentir inútil.

-Llegamos a mi casa.- Dijo Yamaguchi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Si.- Respondió.

Pero aquello sonó peor de lo que hubiera querido. Yamaguchi hizo una mueca de tristeza fugaz y después sonrió.

-Descansa Tsukki.- Subió el escalón para entrar.- Avísame cuando llegues a casa.

El rubio lo observó y le tomo un segundo arrepentirse de ser tan seco y algo idiota.

-Tadashi…- Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío. Su amigo solo le llamaba por su nombre en ocasiones muy muy especiales.

Tsukishima se acercó a él y lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del otro chico.

-¿Está todo bien?-Dijo atrapándolo entre sus brazos y presionándolo contra su cuerpo.

Solo sintió al otro asentir, con suavidad acarició su cabeza, le gustaba pasar sus dedos en esa parte de su nuca donde empezaba a crecer ese cabello rubio.

-Kei…-Susurró con ternura contra la oreja del chico.

Esas palabras que ambos tenían reservadas para momentos especiales. Ese secreto que tenían y que ambos atesoraban.

-Vengo mañana.- Se despidió Tsukishima después de unos minutos.

Caminando desde la escuela y después de la tarde practicando en el club había anochecido, no era inusual que llegaran a esa hora a casa. A veces más temprano y otras más tarde.

El rubio caminó siguiendo la calle a su casa, no vivía tan lejos de su amigo, apenas debía recorrer un par de calles más y entre ambas casas había una tienda de conveniencia frente a un pequeño parque, donde a veces se reunían a comprar provisiones para los fines de semana con maratón de películas.

Todo parecía que sería una noche normal, su hermano mayor estaba en casa, eso significaba que cenaría y se encerraría en su habitación lo más rápido posible.

Pero Akiteru tenía otros planes, le hizo practicar con él alrededor de una hora y después conversaron un par de horas más. Era alrededor de la media noche y agradecía que el día siguiente fuera sábado y no tuvieran prácticas en el club.

Subió a su habitación, exhausto, se dio un baño y se puso el pijama. Se sentó en su cama y tomó su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Yamaguchi, en este solo ponía una carita dibujada con caracteres del teclado y que simulaban una persona con los ojos ilusionados, una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos (*u*).

El pecoso sabía que a Tsukki no le iban las cursilerías, así que esa carita en específico significaba algo como lo que un corazón significaba para las parejas normales. El rubio sonrió al ver la pantalla, agradecía estar solo porque detestaría que alguien lo viera sonreír tan bobamente por un mensaje.

Otra notificación surgió del aparato, era la aplicación. Maximizó la ventana y pudo ver que en su habitación se encontraba un Ratata, fastidiado estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana, pero prefirió revisar que Pokémon se encontraba cerca.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio la silueta de Pikachu entre los Pokémon que ya conocía.

Se levantó de un salto y tomó su abrigo.

-Voy a la tienda.- Gritó a su madre y a su hermano que se encontraban en la sala viendo la tv.

-¿A esta hora?-Preguntó su madre.- ¿Quieres que Akiteru te acompañe?

-No.- Respondió secamente trabándose los zapatos.- Veré a Yamaguchi allá.

-Cuida de Tadashi.- Continuó su madre.- No es seguro que ambos estén en la calle a esa hora ¿Si algo les sucede?

-Estaremos bien.-Se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Por supuesto que cuidaría de Tadashi, no tenía que decirlo. Buscó el número de su amigo y marcó.

No pasaron más de 30 segundos cuando escuchó la voz del chico del otro lado de la línea.

-Tsukki ¿qué pasa?- Sonaba alarmado, no esperaba una llamada después de media noche a menos que fuera realmente importante.

-Quiero saber si…-Dijo con dificultad.- ¿Puedo verte ahora?

-¿Está todo bien?-Su voz sonaba angustiada.- ¿Tsukki?

-Sí, todo está bien ¿puedes?

-C-Claro ¿dónde te veo?

-Voy por ti, vamos a la tienda. Trae tu celular.

No dio más detalles, debía apresurarse.

No tardó más de 5 minutos y Yamaguchi ya estaba en la puerta esperándolo.

-¿No se molestaran tus padres?-Era tonto preguntarle aquello, había sido él quien lo estaba sacando de su casa a esas horas.

-No te preocupes, les dije que te vería en la tienda.- Sonrió.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ven.- Se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano, haciéndole caminar detrás de él a toda velocidad.

-¿Tsukki? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaba cada vez más preocupado.

Tsukishima solo sacó su celular.

-Hay un Pikachu cerca.- Dijo seriamente.

Tan seriamente que Yamaguchi no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-¡Tsukki! –Dijo con esa risa suave inundando su voz.- Pensé que algo realmente malo había pasado, me asustaste.

El más alto tenía un ligero rubor, a Yamaguchi siempre le había causado gracia que cuando su amigo se sonrojaba, parecía como si sus lentes se empañaran, y aquello hacía que se viera realmente lindo.

-Es importante.- Dijo en un susurro.

-Lo es.-Sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tsukki.

Afortunadamente era media noche y no había nadie en la calle que pudiera verlos, de otra forma Tsukishima nunca hubiera permitido eso.

-No aparece.- Gruñó el rubio.

Ahí seguía la silueta del pequeño Pokémon amarillo pero no aparecía.

-Está bien Tsukki.- Sonrió Tadashi viendo también su pantalla.- No importa si no lo encontramos hoy.

Pero aquello se había vuelto personal.

-No descansaré hasta que tengas un Pikachu.- Dijo en voz baja.

Yamaguchi sonrió hasta no pudo más y sus espasmos se convirtieron en una lluvia de risas.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Te unirás al equipo Rocket? ¿Debo prepararme para los problemas?

Tsukishima frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.- Dijo molesto.

Yamaguchi lo miró sorprendido. No lo había dicho para molestarlo.

-L-Lo siento Tsukki.

Tsukishima no había soltado su mano pero ahora caminaba en silencio y sin mirar el celular. Ahora el más bajo se sentía culpable.

-Aprecio que estás haciendo esto por mi.- Se detuvo haciendo que el rubio se detuviera con él.

-No importa.- Respondió al voltearse a verlo.- De cualquier forma no lo encontramos.

-Pero el que estés a mitad de la noche, a mitad de la calle, sólo por un capricho mío… significa mucho para mí.-Sonrió con sinceridad.- Gracias por ser tan gentil conmigo.

Tsukki gruñó. No sabía cómo decir que aquello no era un capricho del menor, más bien era suyo. Porque quería hacer algo por el castaño, algo que lo hiciera feliz, aunque fuera un poco.

Pero el más alto no podía leer la mente de Yamaguchi y saber que ya estar ahí, ser considerado por la persona que más quería ya era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Yamaguchi abrió la boca para decir algo cuando el celular vibró con una notificación. Estuvo a un segundo de ignorarlo pero Tsukishima miró el aparato brillando en su mano así que desbloqueo la pantalla y ahí estaba,

-¡E-Es Pikachu! –Gritó con emoción.

Tsukishima sonrió mientras el otro se concentraba en darle una baya y atraparlo. Segundos después el rostro pecoso se iluminaba con una sonrisa genuina.

-¡Lo tengo!-Gritó al momento que saltó hacia su amigo y lo abrazaba.- ¡Tengo un Pikachu!

El mayor suspiró con orgullo. Después de todo no se sentía tan inútil, y si podía darle un Pikachu a su chico y hacerlo feliz, se sentía el rey del mundo.

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **Este salió un poco más largo que el anterior ;_; es que los amo! OTL amo el TsukkiYama!**

 **Mas adelante volveré a escribir sobre nuestros bellos Nekomas, mientras me daré una vuelta por el resto de las parejas que conforman estos mini fics jejejeje todavía intento acostumbrarme a escribirlos, intento hacerlos lo más IC que puedo porque me sale lo cursiii por los poros, pero ellos no deberían serlo (aunque estoy segura de que Tsukki muy en el fondo es un chico atento y todo bello bello), lamento si fallo miserablemente! OTL**

 **Laet_lyre: Gracias! ;A; sabes que soy insegura y terca jajajaja pero ya, el daño está hecho y a seguirle!**

 **Fernanda Sofia: Gracias! Espero te siga gustando *A* y si, todos tenemos un amigo como Kuroo, que nos hace caminar!**

 **Karasu-shiro: Es la primera vez que escribo en el fandom de Haikyuu, usualmente no salgo del fandom de Beyblade (?) pero este de Let's Pkémon debía DEBÍA hacerlo antes de que pase todo este rollo jajajaja Gracias por leer! *u* Creo que Kenma tiene un dilema porque ama los videojuegos pero por lado… actividad física? xD**

 **Gracias por sus follows y reviews! Motivan y dan vida *u***


	3. Fukurodani: BokuAka 1

-¡CHICOS!- Entró el chico de cabello plateado al gimnasio.- ¡No van a creer esto!

Todo el equipo de Volleyball de la preparatoria Fukurodani detuvo sus actividades, pues el capitán llegó bastante alterado gritando con el celular en mano.

-¡Existe una aplicación que te permite atrapar Pokémon en la vida real! –Gritó emocionado al grupo de chicos que ahora lo rodeaba.

-¿…De verdad Bokuto?- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Esa aplicación tiene semanas que salió.

-Se llama Pokémon Go.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó el chico mirándolos sorprendido.

-Si Bokuto.- La manager se acercó.- Incluso Akaashi es líder del gimnasio de la escuela.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Akaashi?- Volteó a ver al moreno acusadoramente.- ¡Este es mi gimnasio! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-No es el gimnasio de la escuela ¿sabes?- Respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.-Es sólo en el juego.

-¿Significa que eres fuerte e importante? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? –Ahora Akaashi era víctima de una rabieta del capitán.

-No lo soy.- Dijo apartando las manos que asían su ropa.- Es solo un juego…

-Vamos Akaashi, no seas tan humilde.- Dijo Konoha.- Eres bastante popular porque no han podido quitarte el gimnasio.

-¡Equipo Azul!-Gritaron todos los chicos al unísono levantando el puño.

-¿Equipo azul?- Bokuto había escuchado hasta ahora.- ¿Qué significa? ¿Tienes tu propio equipo Akaashi?

-No es mi equipo propiamente.

Bokuto no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, sonreía, gritaba, se aferraba al brazo de Akaashi mientras hacia una rabieta, cuando el resto del equipo le explicaba cómo funcionaban los equipos.

El equipo Azul, el Team Mystic, al que pertenecía casi todo Fukurodani, valoraban la lógica y la sabiduría, no era raro que Akaashi escogiera ese como su equipo y aparentemente él era quien lideraba al club de volleyball quienes se le unieron sin cuestionar.

-Y sí yo no soy del equipo Azul ¿Puede seguir siendo su amigo? –Preguntó realmente consternado Bokuto.

-No.- Dijo una de las manager cruelmente.

Bokuto hizo una expresión de como cuando alguien le duele el estómago y amenazó con volver a hacer una rabieta.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira! –Interrumpió la chica.- Puedes ser nuestro amigo.

-Pero tendríamos que luchar contra ti por el gimnasio de la escuela.

-¡Ese gimnasio será mío! ¡Sólo observen!-Sacó su celular.

Todos miraron expectantes.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo hago?

El grupo suspiró.

-Todavía no puedes competir en un gimnasio.- Explicó Akaashi pacientemente.- Necesitas ser nivel 5 y apenas estás empezando.

-Ohh…- Dijo con decepción.- ¿Qué necesito para subir de nivel?

-Creo que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en esto.- El moreno se levantó de su lugar.- Es hora de seguir practicando.

Bokuto solo lo miró alejarse, por un segundo pudo ver el ceño de Akaashi con una ligera molestia.

La práctica continuó y nadie más volvió a mencionar el tema. El ambiente había cambiado y Akaashi se mostraba estricto con sus compañeros, a pesar de que Bokuto era el capitán, a veces el menor era quien tenía que poner en cintura a todos, incluso al líder.

Finalmente todos hicieron la limpieza del gimnasio y se despedían para ir cada uno a su hogar. Como era costumbre, Akaashi cerraba el gimnasio mientras Bokuto le acompañaba –en realidad ese era el trabajo del capitán y la manager, pero el par encontraba ese momento ideal para estar más tiempo juntos.

-Ustedes se la pasaban bien con el juego ¿Verdad? –Se aventuró a decir ya que su compañero permanecía en silencio.

-¿De qué hablas?- No lo estaba fastidiando, pero ahora su cabeza estaba en modo Volleyball y no entendía de que hablaba Bokuto.

-De Pokémon… ustedes se estaban divirtiendo sin mi.- A pesar de que se esforzaba por que aquello no sonara a reclamo era imposible. Él solo quería saber la razón por la que Akaashi había cambiado su actitud de repente.

Porque Akaashi molesto no le gustaba.

-Ah.- Respondió casualmente.- No estaba ocultándotelo a propósito.

-¿D-De verdad?

-Por supuesto…-Estaba mintiendo. Pero no podía admitirlo, Bokuto se deprimiría y exigiría una respuesta, y siendo sinceros, esa respuesta le avergonzaba.

-¿Qué hay de los chicos? Ellos son como tu equipo ¿No?

-Ese es el plan.- Dijo sin inmutarse.- Ninguno de ellos es nivel 5 como para haber elegido un equipo.

-¿En serio? Debe ser complicado llegar al nivel 5…

-No realmente.

Bokuto no soportaba las respuestas cortantes de Akaashi, a pesar de que siempre parecía tener una actitud fría, el menor era todo lo contrario; sin embargo, justo en ese momento, le parecía que si lo era.

-Akaashi…-Detuvo su camino y habló seriamente.- Tú no quieres que sea parte de eso ¿verdad?

El sub capitán lo miró algo sorprendido.

-Lo siento Bokuto.- Respondió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

El búho mayor lo miró como si acabara de rechazarlo, sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos. Porque Akaashi, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su gran amor, parecía que quería a todo Fukuradani en su equipo Azul menos a él.

-Entiendo.- Dijo intentando hacerse el fuerte.

Pero sus ánimos eran tan frágiles como el cristal.

-No es… Bokuto…- Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para calmarlo.

-No tienes que explicarme nada.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.- De verdad Akaashi.

La mayor parte del tiempo Bokuto era una persona simple, era consciente de ello y le gustaba, le gustaba no complicarse, divertirse, estar junto a Akaashi, decir su nombre miles de veces.

Cuando se deprimía y sentía que se ahogaría en ese pequeño universo donde su preocupación lo era todo, Akaashi siempre estaba ahí para rescatarlo, y después, gracias a él, se daba cuenta de que era una tontería que no valía la pena recordar, no era necesario atormentarse por fallar un par de saques, porque lo bloquearan unas cuantas veces, por haber aplastado una florecita que se esforzaba por sobrevivir en medio de una calle de Tokio, Akaashi siempre sabía que decir.

Pero esta vez, la razón de su tristeza era quien lo hacía sonreír de vuelta siempre.

Cerró los ojos intentando no llorar, no era como otras veces que solo hacía rabietas, eso de verdad dolía y le avergonzaba sentirse herido por la persona en quien más confiaba.

De la nada sintió unos brazos atraparlo y presionarlo fuertemente.

Akaashi le estaba abrazando con desesperación.

-No es… no es que no quisiera hacer esto contigo…-Dijo cortadamente.- Es sólo que… yo…

El más alto podía escuchar la tristeza arrastrándose en las palabras que le decía.

-Akaashi, yo…- En realidad no tenía nada que decir, solo ese gesto era suficiente para que olvidara la razón de su tristeza. Y lo que menos quería era escuchar a Akaashi así.

Le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza y el moreno solo dejó el tiempo pasar, atrapados en los brazos del otro.

Cuando se sintieron listos y se separaron, Bokuto buscaba curioso la mirada del menor que se escapaba en algún punto en el suelo.

-¿Sabes por qué no ha sido difícil ocultar que tengo ese juego? –Preguntó todavía sin mirarlo.

Bokuto meditó, Akaashi nunca sacaba su celular mientras estaba a solas con él.

-Cada segundo que paso contigo es valioso para mí.- Dijo con un fuerte sonrojo.- Yo… tenía miedo de que tú empezaras a… prestarle más atención a ese juego que a mí.

El más alto lo miró con curiosidad.

-Eres el capitán del equipo y nuestro as, tienes los exámenes para la universidad encima y además de todo eso… estás conmigo…-Cerró los ojos, sentía su cara hervir de vergüenza.- No quería que hubiera otra cosa que te quitara tiempo, que tuvieras que elegir ocupar tu poco tiempo libre entre ese juego y yo…

-Akaashi…- Volvió a abrazarle.- ¿De verdad estabas preocupado por eso?

Escuchó al menor bufar contra su hombro.

-No puedo dejarte descuidar la escuela ni al equipo…-Se separó de él todavía sin mirarlo.- La respuesta obvia, sobre lo que tendrías que dejar para dedicarte a ese juego… soy yo…

-¡Cómo si eso fuera a pasar!-Gritó abrazándolo, negándose a dejarlo ir.- Yo no… mientras esté contigo…

-No.- Hundió su rostro en su cuello.- Si lo hacemos juntos está bien, supongo…

Bokuto amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Estará bien?

-Mientras no descuides tus estudios y sigas siendo el As de Fukurodani, el gran capitán de nuestro equipo… -Se separó y continuó en un susurro.- Y mientras no te olvides de que soy tu novio… está bien.

-¡Bien! –gritó y con algo de brusquedad besó los labios del más joven.

Akaashi estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su capitán, además no podía obligarle a no descargar la aplicación en su celular, pero definitivamente no permitiría que su desempeño en cualquiera de las tres áreas mencionadas bajara.

-¿Qué hay de los chicos? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado jugando juntos?-Continuó caminando de la mano de su chico.

-Ayer.- Contestó sin titubear.- Todos ellos bajaron la app apenas ayer, ninguno ha llegado al nivel 5, aunque es realmente fácil…

-¿Qué tan fácil?-Preguntó algo confundido.- ¡¿O sea que ellos solo estaba alardeando?!

-Supongo que les gusta la idea de ser un "equipo".- Sonrió.- Y subir de nivel es tan fácil como caminar, visitar Pokeparadas, atrapar Pokémon, todo eso lo puedes hacer mientras caminas de tu casa a la escuela y en las caminatas de la práctica…

-Uhmm…- Se contuvo para sacar su celular en ese momento.

-Otra cosa… el equipo Azul no es algo exclusivamente mio…

-¿No?

-Sólo existen tres equipos, así que en todo el mundo somos miles de personas en el equipo azul… no es como que yo fundara una secta con el resto de los chicos…

-¿En serio?

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **Cielos! Este también salió largo!**

 **Gracias! De verdad, por us reviews y favs! Me hace extremadamente feliz! ;_; yey!**

Kazumi Andy: Mi OTP ;_; es que son realmente lindos y bellos y sé que Tsukki en realidad es una persona atenta cuando le interesa algo, aunque la mayoría de las personas no le interesa xD por eso es un seco, pero mi baby Yams si ;A; y sólo con él puede ser atento y liendo, me derrito, los adorooo! No sé si se puede tener tantas OTPs pero KuroKen también me encantan ;_; amo su relación! Y gracias! xD espero que te siga gustando este fic!

Fair: Sii! TsukkiYama es mi OTP ;A; son hermosos! Seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos, ojalá puedas darte una vuelta para leer próximamente! *A* Sé que Tsukki puede ser una persona linda cuando está interesado en alguien, y sólo, SÓLO, está interesado en Yama *u* me encantan juntos!

 **Todavía faltan unas cuantas parejillas por ahí! Espero seguir teniendo su apoyo! *corazones*!**


	4. Nekoma: KuroKen 2

-¡NO PUEDO MAS! –Se quejó Lev tirado en el suelo.- ¡Esto es inhumano Kuro!

-Te veo recorrer perfectamente 5 kilómetros para eclosionar un solo huevo, no puedo creer que no puedas con solo dos.

Kuroo y el resto de los Nekomas descansaban a la sombra de un árbol, Kenma no decía nada pero tenía una mirada asesina así que nadie se atrevía la dirigirle la palabra.

-NOOOOO.- Gritó Tora, había olvidado activar la aplicación.

Kuroo tomando su celular en la mano, solo habían recorrido un kilómetro y le faltaban 700 metros para eclosionar su huevo de 10 km.

-Empiezo a pensar que solo nos haces esto para tu beneficio.- Dijo Yaku asomándose al celular de Kuroo.

-¿Me crees capaz de eso? –Bloqueó rápidamente la pantalla.- Pero si alguien quiere aprovechar este recorrido no tengo problema con eso ¿Cómo te sientes Kenma?

El rubio lo miró con infinito odio y sin responderle sacó su celular. No había notado la notificación de que había completado un huevo.

-Oh, no tienes que agradecerme.- Dijo el más alto mirando sobre su hombro.- ¡Es un Squirtle!

-¡¿Un Squirtle?! –Gritó Lev sobreponiéndose y corriendo hacia Kenma.- ¡Eso es tan genial! ¡Kenma eres tan genial!

-Yo no hice nada.- Gruñó el rubio.

-Sólo recorriste 2 kilómetros.-Sonrió Kuro poniendo una mano en su hombro pero Kenma lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

-Si me haces caminar más esta tarde para que puedas visitar otras Pokeparadas, te juro que abandono el club de volley… -Apartó su mano y se levantó.

-Está bien, Kenma.-Respondió sin quitar la sonrisa.- Sé que no eres tú, solo habla tu enojo.

De cualquier forma iba a persuadirlo de acompañarle a caminar sin que se molestara.

-¡Kenma! No te molestes con Kuroo.- Lev le dio ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza.- Vamos, acompáñame, me faltan 300 metros para completar el mío.

No esperó respuesta cuando tomó a Kenma de la mano y corrió con él adelantándose al grupo.

-Apresúrense chicos.- Gritó Kuroo al ver esto.

Por supuesto que no estaba celoso, pero Kenma tenía un humor terrible y Lev solo iba a empeorarlo de esa manera.

Les tomó unos minutos más porque Tora no se iría sin activar su app y justamente estaba experimentando dificultad con su red, Kuroo como buen capitán tuvo que esperar a que todo el grupo saliera de nuevo al camino.

Unos metros mas adelante Lev y Kenma estaban nuevamente descansando de lo que parecía una maratón. El moreno pudo leer claramente en la cara de Kenma un "voy a matarte", si no fuera tan amable –de alguna manera- probablemente lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

-Lev no puedes ir por ahí robándote a los novios de otros.- Dijo Kuroo lo más seriamente que pudo.

El rubio abrió los ojos y pudo sentir su rostro calentarse el triple de lo que ya sentía.

-Kenma también es mi amigo y también puede acompañarme a cazar Pokémon si quiere.- Respondió Lev poniéndose de pie y encarando a su capitán.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que quiere?

Ambos se miraron con seriedad.

-Esto solo puede decidirse con una batalla Pokémon.- Dijo finalmente el más alto sacando su celular.

-Te has metido con el novio de la persona equivocada.- Respondió sacando también su celular.

-Ehm… chicos…-Interrumpió Kenma pero fue ignorado.

-¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!- Gritó Kuroo levantando su celular.

-¿Presumiendo tu starter? ¡Pues toma esto!- Tomó su celular en sus manos y lanzó su celular.- ¡Ve Squirtle!

Ambos chicos miraron el celular que había caído frente a ellos.

-¿Es qué eres estúpido o qué?-Gruñó Kenma.

-No tienes que preocuparte por el celular.- Dijo Lev cruzándose de brazos.- Sólo preocúpate por mi Pokemon.

Kuroo tenía una mueca en su rostro bastante divertida.

-¿Sabes? Squirtle es tipo agua y Pikachi tipo eléctrico….

-Ajá…- Asintió Lev sin entender.

Tanto Kuroo como Kenma suspiraron resignados. Lev podía ser realmente estúpido, adorablemente estúpido.

-Pues si no lo entiendes no tengo porque explicártelo.- Gritó Kuroo.- ¡PIKACHU IMPACTRUENO, AHORA!

Lanzó también su celular y los tres chicos solo miraron al lugar donde yacían los dos celulares.

-Se ven realmente ridículos.- Dijo Kenma levantándose.

-¡Chicos! –El resto del grupo los había alcanzado. Kuroo en un arrebato de energía había corrido hasta alcanzar al par y los demás simplemente aflojaron el paso en ausencia de su capitán.

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo Yaku al ver la escena.

-Estábamos a mitad de una batalla Pokémon.-Dijo Lev con orgullo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Quién fue el vencedor? –Preguntó Tora emocionado.

Kenma suspiró sonoramente.

-De haber una batalla, Kuroo hubiera hecho pedazos a Lev…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –Gritó el aludido ofendido.- ¡Mi Squirtle no es tan débil!

-Pues…- El rubio recogió los celulares de ambos y observó que ninguno tenía ni un rasguño. Ese par había invertido en una buena carcasa anti-estupidez.- Es cierto que tu Squirtle es apenas más fuerte que el Pikachu de Kuroo pero…

-¿De verdad Lev puso a pelear un Squirlte contra un Pikachu?- El grupo reía.

-¡AGH! –Gritó Lev desesperado.

-Los tipo Agua son realmente débiles contra los Eléctricos, no había nada que tu Squirtle pudiera hacer contra un Pikachu…-Interrumpió Yaku.- ¿Qué no aprendiste nada de la serie de TV? Es algo súper básico.

-¡¿Qué?! –Lev tomó su celular y casi lloraba.- ¿Es eso cierto?

-¡Claro! ¿De verdad no lo sabías?- Kuroo también tomó su celular en sus manos.

-Cómo sea, no hubo vencedor real porque la aplicación ni siquiera tiene la opción de batallas.- Dijo Kenma.

Todos lo miraron.

-¿No lo han notado? No puedes ir por ahí retando a gente…-Habló diciendo lo obvio.

-Claro que lo sabía.- Dijo Kuroo.- Sólo quería hacerlo emocionante.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! –Gritó Lev nuevamente.- ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡¿Cómo podré convertirme en un maestro Pokémon si no puedo vencer a otros entrenadores?!

-No puedes.- Respondió cortante Kenma.

-¡ESO ES INJUSTO!

-Entiendo tu dolor.- Kuroo golpeó con suavidad su hombro.- Vamos amigo, tenemos un par de huevos que eclosionar.

-Bien.- Se levantó y chocó el puño contra el de su capitán.

-Seguiremos nuestro sueño.- Se despidió Kuroo.

-¡Nos convertiremos en maestros Pokémon! –Continuó Lev.-Los vemos en el gimnasio.

-¡No te tardes Kenma!

Ambos corrieron en dirección al gimnasio.

-Son unos idiotas.- Gruñó Kenma.

-¿Y por qué empezó todo eso? –Preguntó Yaku curioso. Ver a Kuroo actuar de esa forma tan infantil era algo raro.

Kenma se sonrojó.

-Peleaban por mí.- Dijo en voz realmente baja.- Idiotas.

El resto del equipo realmente no lo veía tan mal, todos y cada uno de ellos pelearía por su valioso armador.

-0-

Es la primera vez que intento actualizar desde mi celular xD a ver que tal!

He estado de viaje y no he podido tocar una pc ._. Gracias a la tecnología he podido hacer este intento aunque editar/copiar/pegar en esta minuscula pantallita es una pesadilla!

En fiiin! En 7 días me voy a Howarts! *^* y estoy emocionada de irme Al Gran Viaje, el plan es tener tiempo paraa escribir y dibujar xD

Gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que me aumentan el nivel de felicidad y los leo y releo y solo pienso en "dkdnslsmdkskdks", les agradezco de todo corazón que se tomen su tiempo para leer y escribirme ;^;

Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Karasuno: KageHina 1

La parte favorita del día de Tsukishima era la mañana, podía caminar desde casa a la escuela en compañía de su mejor amigo, solo escuchándolo hablar con su voz feliz que lograba alegrarlo también. Y sobre todo porque no tenía que ver al par que le irritaba hasta las actividades del club en la tarde.

Así que iban caminando con tranquilidad por el patio hacia sus salones, pero un estruendo lo hiso detenerse, Yamaguchi se detuvo a su lado con curiosidad.

Justo frente a ellos pasaban el par de raros corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando una estela de polvo.

-Estoy bien Tsukki.- Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

Instintivamente el rubio había levantado una mano para detenerlo a su lado y que no siguiera caminando.

Tsukishima bufó y siguió caminando con Yamaguchi sonriendo más ampliamente a su lado.

Mientras Hinata llegaba corriendo al salón de clases seguido de Kageyama.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que correr así tan temprano?! Idiota.

-Yo no pedí que corrieras conmigo…- Le decía un poco molesto por el regaño que recibía.

-Pfffff.- En cierta forma, tenía razón.

Pero era una especie de reflejo, cuando veía a Hinata correr, él tenía que hacerlo también. No quería perder contra él.

-¡OH! -gritó el pelirrojo.- ¡MIRA ESTO KAGEYAMA!

El pequeño sostenía su celular como si fuera un objeto sumamente preciado.

-¡MIRA! ¡No puedo creerlo!

En la pantalla se mostraba un Pikachu, pero no entendía lo interesante de aquello.

-¿Qué es…?-Preguntó.

-¡AH no digas que no sabes! -Interrumpió. – Es la aplicación que salió hace unas semanas de Pokémon…

Kageyama lo miraba sin mucha curiosidad, pero bastante confundido.

-¿No lo sabes de verdad? Se ha vuelto súper popular.

Al ver que el más alto no se emocionaba en lo más mínimo se desanimó. Él mismo no era el más grande fan de Pokémon, pero por alguna razón le gustaba la idea de ir capturando Pokémon en la vida real.

-Noya y Tanaka han estado enseñándome. – Sonrió.- Pensaba que podía enseñarte también.

Ver el cambio de actitud de su pequeño sol también le desanimó. Así que sacó su teléfono y se lo pasó.

-Quiero jugar contigo. - Dijo sin mirarlo y Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

-Primero debemos instalarlo. - Dijo tomando el celular en sus manos.

Varios minutos después el logotipo de la aplicación se desplegaba.

Mientras Hinata le explicaba sonriente el asunto de los Pokémon iniciales, de acuerdo a lo que recordaba de la serie de TV, parecía que Kageyama era ajeno a todo aquello -y eso explicaba su falta de emoción-; también le habló de cómo atrapabas Pokémon, el asunto de las pokeparadas, gimnasios y etc.

El pelinegro escuchaba con interés, no por el juego, ciertamente aquello le daba igual, pero Hinata hablaba con tanta emoción que no podía simplemente ignorarlo y sentía una necesidad de ser parte de aquello también. Pertenecer, aunque sea un poco más, al mundo emocionante de Hinata.

-Ya está listo, ahora debes escoger un inicial ¿cuál te gusta más? También puedes esperar como yo, que salga Pikachu, Noya me dijo que debo esperar 30 minutos mientras camino. - Dijo prácticamente sin tomar aire. - Podríamos ir saliendo a algún parque para que atrapes tus primeros Pokémon, hoy no tenemos practicas del club.

-Suena bien. - La verdad a Kageyama le daba totalmente igual si era un Pikachu o un Magirkarp su inicial.

Tomó el celular en sus manos y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Ves? ¡Sabía que te ibas a emocionar! – Gritó el pequeño, pero no se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa del mayor era por una razón totalmente ajena al juego.

-¿Entonces, parque saliendo?

-¡Si! -Volvió a sonreír. Esa sonrisa que iluminaba su día y le hacía tan feliz.

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **Gracias por sus follows y favs! Me muero de felicidad!**

 **karasu-shiro** **: En la app puedes luchar en Gimnasos, pero no peleas en tiempo real con el líder de gimnasio xD tampoco puedes retar a otros jugadores en medio de la calle, me falto aclarar eso! Gracias por leer este fic! *u***


	6. Karasuno

-Vamos Kageyama ¡Vamos! -Iba saltando y gritando con emoción.

Las clases habían terminado y ese día no había actividades del club. Esa mañana habían prometido ir al parque juntos para que Kageyama pudiera familiarizarse con el juego.

-Tengo que ir por mi bicicleta, la dejaré en un aparcadero del parque.- Dijo caminando al lugar reservado para bicicletas.

-¡Chicos! ¿A dónde van? -Noya se acercaba corriendo a Hinata, quien destrababa su bicicleta. - Hoy no tenemos actividades, me siento aburrido.

-¡AH! ¡Noya! Kageyama y yo iremos al parque, le voy a enseñar a jugar Pokémon Go.- Sonrió.

Kageyama solo asintió.

-¿Le vas a enseñar? -Tanaka se acercó también, seguido de Enoshita, Narita y Kinoshita. – Apenas ayer estábamos enseñándote a ti.

-¡Oye! -Protestó el pelirrojo.- ¿Quieren venir?

-¡Claro que sí!

Mientras hablaban, el grupo de los chicos de tercero iba saliendo del edificio y se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Irán al parque?- Suga se acercaba seguido de Daichi y Asahi. – Nosotros pensábamos pasar a comer algo, podemos ir con ustedes si quieren.

-¡SI! -Gritaron los más bajitos totalmente emocionados.

No era raro que salieran juntos del entrenamiento y cenaran en algún lugar cercano, lo que era inusual era reunirse en un día donde no tenían actividades programadas del club.

-¡Hey Tsukishima! ¡Yamaguchi! -Gritó Noya al ver al par de chicos a lo lejos.

Yamaguchi sonrió y se acercó a ellos seguido del rubio.

-Chicos, iremos al parque a cazar Pokémon ¿quieren venir?

El pecoso miró de reojo a su acompañante y este desvió la mirada.

-De hecho Tsukki y yo habíamos planeado ir a comer y al cine hoy.- Respondió apenado.

-Nosotros iremos a comer también.- Dijo Daichi.- Vayamos juntos.

Probablemente solo Sugawara notó el aprieto en el que habían metido a Yamaguchi, quien evitaba la mirada de sus amigos y también evitaba mirar a Tsukishima.

-Está bien si no pueden…- Se adelantó en un intento por zafar al menor.

-¡OH! ¡Pero sería bueno que hiciéramos cosas juntos además del volley!- Insistió el libero.

-¡Fortalecerá a nuestro equipo y nos hará más fuertes!- Dijo Daichi con el puño en alto.

-Podemos ir al cine otro día. -Dijo finalmente el rubio.

Tsukishima se había mantenido al margen, pero no soportaba a ver a su amigo tan nervioso. Yamaguchi lo miró algo ansioso.

-Nosotros podemos ir otro día también.- Era el último intento de Suga.- No cambien sus planes por nosotros.

Todos parecían mirar al pecoso quien empezaba a sudar con las manos frías.

-Yo…yo… lo siento, yo no… -empezó a decir.

-Pfff.- Gruñó Tsukishima, interrumpiéndolo.- Iremos.

Todos lo miraron nervioso, Tsukishima no era de los que socializaba con el grupo por voluntad propia, hasta podría parecer que lo detestaba. Pero cada uno de ellos podía darse cuenta de que no deseaba ser una especie de muralla amarga para Yamaguchi. Yama, al contrario de él, le gustaba ser parte del grupo, y desde hacía un tiempo Tsukki había cambiado su actitud con respecto a su amigo. No quería que se volviera un antisocial como él -menos aún por su culpa- porque lo sabía, sabía que su personalidad era difícil y Tadashi era tan distinto a él, -una de las razones por la que lo adoraba-.

El grupo ya estaba reunido así que emprendieron el camino hacia el parque y Hinata los dirigía.

Kageyama gruñía internamente y no estaba seguro de la razón, estaba feliz de ir con el resto de sus amigos, en la secundaria jamás había hecho algo así con nadie, entonces no entendía porque sentía un ligero malestar, quizá si fuera un poco más inteligente con respecto a sus sentimientos, se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que deseaba era ir a solas con Hinata.

-¿Está bien Tsukki? -Dijo el pecoso en voz baja mientras caminaban con el grupo.

-No es como si no pudiéramos ir otro día.

-Pero hoy…

-No te preocupes. - Dijo sin darle importancia. - Daichi tiene razón, nunca hacemos algo como esto, y no quiero que te quedes fuera por mi culpa.

Yamaguchi sonrió. Tsukki era realmente gentil con él, quizá el resto no lo notaba, pero no lo necesitaba, mientras él lo supiera, mientras ambos supieran que su relación era especial bastaba.

La tarde pasó y aquello parecía otra tarde de entrenamiento, caminaron la longitud del parque unas cuantas veces, salvo por Tsukishima que se negó a hacerlo la segunda vez y Yamaguchi que se quedó haciéndole compañía mientras comían un helado. Hinata y Kageyama corrían con un entusiasmo irreal que la aplicación les marcaba que no debían jugar mientras conducían.

-Es porque detecta la velocidad con la que te mueves. - Explicó Suga.- Si van muy rápido tampoco les va a contar lo que recorran.

-Siempre me sorprende que tengan tanta energía. - Dijo Daichi mientras observaba a Asahi intentar atrapar un Ekans y temblar nervioso cuando escapaba de la pokebola.

-Al menos se divierten. - Sonrió Enoshita al ver al grupo de segundo correr y rodar cerca de donde se encontraban sentados.

Unas horas después todos estaban tirados sin gracia sobre el pasto, exhaustos, habían tenido algunas partidas de volleyball, la mayoría había incluso jugado cosas típicas de niños como las escondidas y atrapadas, a veces olvidaban completamente el juego en su celular y a veces mientras descansaban alguien gritaba "Pokémon" y todos tomaban sus celulares a ver que atrapaban.

Incluso el renuente de Tsukishima participó en un par de juegos y eso hiso infinitamente feliz a Yamaguchi. Kageyama que siendo tan poco hábil para cualquier cosa que no fuera volleyball aprendió a usar la aplicación. Hinata y Noya hicieron equipo contra el resto de los jugadores de una partida de Atrapadas y extrañamente lograron ganar a una velocidad record. Sin duda Daichi estaba bastante orgulloso de su equipo, eran un grupo de raros, pero eran unos raros felices y unidos.

-Es hora de irnos. - Dijo Suga.- Hinata debe regresar a casa y ya está anocheciendo.

Todos se levantaron con dificultad, si no tuvieran la condición que les daba el practicar deportes probablemente hubieran pasado la noche ahí, tan cansados y adoloridos como para ponerse en pie.

-Te acompaño a casa.- Dijo Noya a Asahi cuando se levantaron.

Los demás chicos rieron, lo normal era que algún mayor acompañara a su kouhai a casa o a tomar el metro, pero con esos chicos siempre parecían invertidos los papeles.

El resto se despidió ahí mismo, prácticamente yéndose en pares o en grupos de acuerdo a la dirección de sus casas.

-Te acompaño.- Le dijo Kageyama a Hinata y ambos caminaron al aparcadero.

-Hoy me divertí mucho.- Sonrió el pequeño.- Me alegra que hayamos venido en grupo hoy.

Quitó el candado de la bicicleta y la preparó para andar.

-Me alegra tenerlos a todos como amigos…

Tenía una sonrisa bastante nostálgica que le traspasó a Kageyama.

-La verdad, nunca tuve amigos con quienes hacer esto. - Dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sé, por eso los invité.- La sonrisa de Hinata era como un sol, brillante y cálida.- Pero…

Se acercó al pelinegro y de un salto rápido besó su mejilla.

-…Para la otra podemos venir solos también.

Y antes de que el otro dijera nada se montó en su bicicleta.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

Kageyama lo miró sorprendido alejarse y cuando reaccionó solo pudo atinar a decir "¡Nos vemos mañana!".

Quizá Hinata había pensado lo mismo que él al inicio, a pesar de que estaba realmente feliz de ir con sus amigos al parque, también sentía que le faltaba pasar tiempo a solas con él. Tal vez a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo Pokémon, pero si era importante para su pequeño sol, podía tener interés también. Y aunque las cosas eran un poco confusas la mayor parte del tiempo, al final del día, sus sentimientos eran más claros.

-0-

AWADASDA quería tanto escribir algo con todo el Karasuno xD los amo, mis bebés cuervos!

Y en cada historia de Karasuno no debe faltar el TsukkiYama porque son mi OTP.

Espero les esté gustando este fic, no he podidos escribir más porque ando de vaga, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer aquí en Toronto ;A; muero de felicidad -y a veces me ataca la culpa de no dibujar o escribir-.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmela saber, así puedo escribir mucho mas *u*

Gracias por sus follows, reviews y favs, me hacen incireblemente feliz! *corazones*


End file.
